intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lespin-Ta Outbreak
"We need assistance!! They are killing and mutating our soldiers!! They mutate the corpses into them!!! Please save us!!! We need help!!!! Its an outbreak!! an OUTBREAK!!!! AAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!! -static-" -Deki Base's last transmission when the initial outbreak happened on Lespin-ta. The Lespin-Ta Outbreak When the Recon Ship Majestic crashed outside the Deki Base, ground crews try extinguish the burning ship, while officers and flight decks try to understand why it crash landed as there isn't much threat in the Kallisdon Sector, As the crew members managed to quell the flames, some soliders arrived to inspect the ship they heard banging coming from the docking door. As they approached the battered door they though it was some survivors of the crash, when they try to pry it open, the doors bursted open, and out came the Drexelified crew members of the Majestic. The soldiers not trained for this tried to shoot back but the quick moving Drexels quickly overpowered and infecting them. Soon Drexels began to overrun Deki Base, the Transmission Officers relayed to the nearby Republic Stronghold of Torbin to send help immediately due to the ever growing outbreak of the Drexels. The Republic Officials managed to get word of the outbreak on Lespin-Ta before the transmission was horrifically cut off by the Drexels massacre in the Deki Base. Spreading from Deki Base, the now massive Drexel Horde began to expand out to the many farmlands that surrounded the planet, farmers, parents, children ran in fear as the horde attacked loved ones. A reporter who was reporting for the local news sector was broadcasting the Growth Rate that Lespin-Ta was producing and how quickly it'll become an important world to the Republic's Gross Food Supply. When the outbreak hit the area she was in, she tried to get much info before she was brutally murdered and infected by the Drexels, the camera does show what happened after it was knocked down as it shows the transformation rate of the dead reporter as she turns into Drexfiend and begins to join in the rampage of Lespin-Ta. When the Republic got the reports of the outbreak on Lespin-Ta, they immediately took action, sending the 6th Fleet to Torbin and from Torbin to Lespin-Ta. they wanted to make sure any ships weren't leaving the planet in fear of spreading the infection. Quickly surrounding the planet the 6th Fleet began to send soldiers down to stop the outbreak but they too couldn't stop the ever growing Draxkoon Outbreak. In the midst of this, a medical transport who was carrying several injured soldiers was denied access to the ''Florence ''and was directed to the planet of Arrossii for medical attention. Little does the command from the Florence do, it spreads the outbreak beyond Lespin-Ta as when the transport landed on the populated planet of Arrossii, the infected crew members who by now finally succumbed to the infection and transformed began to ravage the planet thus starting out the Arrossii Outbreak. Bombardment From High Command the Sixth Fleet was tasked on bombarding the entire planet of Lespin-Ta since the outbreak has claimed the entire world. Along with the outbreak on Arrossii, the Sixth Fleet split their forces up, while the remaining fleet over Lespin-Ta aimed their cannons at the planet and began to fire. Bombarding the entire planet to nothing till the Drexels on the planet were nothing more than charred ashes. After nearly 10 hours of bombarding the life scans show no more Drexels on the planet, and this was confirmed by scouts that were sent down to the planet.